Rachel and Joey entwined
by sdt1990
Summary: Rachel and Joey... Rachel is dating Ross.. She wants Joey... Rated R for sexual content [strong sex scenes, JnR mainly.]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, I've read quite a few, so I get the general idea. I always found lots of chapters annoying, so I'll head straight into the plot.

Let me fill you in…. Joey tells Rachel that he 'likes' her, she is shocked, but does not tell him how she feels, and we don't know either… A few weeks on Rachel and Ross start dating again, to everyone's amazement, especially Joey's… Rachel hasn't mentioned Joey's feelings to anyone, and she hasn't even discussed it with Joey himself…

The whole gang are sitting in the front room… Rachel is next to Ross, resting her head on his shoulder, they were chatting as normal, with Chandler cracking his usual sarcastic jokes.. Phoebe making a song (in her head, but you can tell…) Monica making sure no one is making **anything **dirty.. Joey… looking… at Rachel… thinking.. 'God, she's beautiful.. Ross is a lucky guy, I had my chance I blew it…'

Rachel was thinking… 'Did I make the right decision.. Do I like Joey more than Ross? I love Ross… but Joey… Joey… His body… Just one night, what would it be like?'

She looks over at Joey, and sees him looking at her; she doesn't smile, just looks into his eyes, then looks away. This happens a lot throughout the next hour, she thinks more… She decides… She **does **want a night with Joey… She doesn't think about the consequences.. All she wants is him, and she knows he is thinking the same thing..

She gets up, announces that she is going to her apartment (_she still lives with Joey, Ross is fine with this as he has _**no **_idea about Joey's feelings.)_ She kisses Ross on the cheek, Ross doesn't realise it was only a kiss on the cheek, as he was well into a conversation with Chandler about football. She looks at Joey, he knows what to do…

A few minutes later Joey takes advantage that Ross is still into his conversation with Chandler and announces (although quietly) that he is leaving. The only person that notices him leave is Monica (_who, of course, is currently involved with Chandler), _but she doesn't seem concerned.

Joey enters his apartment to find Rachel leaning against the kitchen unit. He looks at her, not saying a word. He walks towards her and holds her hips, kissing her. She kisses back, putting her arms around him, pulling him in. Their tongues explore each other's mouths. He gropes her ass and pulls her towards him, she wraps her legs around his waist and sits on the kitchen unit. Joey undoes her bra with one hand, not surprising Rachel, as he enjoys boasting about this 'gift'. He takes off he top, her bra falling from underneath it, revealing her soft breasts. He kisses them, softly at first, getting more passionate. She moans in pleasure, her nipples get harder.

She takes off his top, rubbing his chest, kissing it. She removes his trousers and boxers, he is now completely naked, and so was she…

She whispers in his ear 'Now, I can't wait… now…'

He didn't say anything, and entered her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Joey gets faster, their sweaty bodies entwined in wild passion. He picks her up, swings her round and slams her into the door. She lets out a small scream as her back hits the door; Joey ignored this and gets harder. Her legs wrapped round him, pulling him in, saying 'deeper, make me cum…' He gets harder, faster, feeling her shivers of pleasure. She starts to scream, shouting his name ecstatically, she moans as she comes, Joey can feels her juices over his hard cock. He can feel himself close to coming, he pulls out and she drops to her knees, takes him in her mouth and rubs his balls as she sucks him off. He pushes her head onto his cock and cums, moaning her name. He drops to his knees, and kisses Rachel.

'**That's **what it would be like… if you had one night with me…'

Joey stands and leaves, leaving Rachel exhausted and confused..


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel is left there, breathless… It suddenly occurs to her… She's cheated on Ross, with his **best friend**…

She did not return to Monica's apartment, but went bed, trying not to think about Joey. It didn't work. She was awake for hours. She hears Joey come back about midnight. Rachel listened… She heard him go into the fridge, he moved around the room for a few minutes, and then went into his room. She felt slightly disappointed… But why? Did she really expect him to come in?

'Right there… yeah… faster…' she moaned. It was the next morning, Rachel found herself getting up, the next minute, and she was having sex with Joey on the couch. He had her bending over infront of her… Joey was pumping in and out of her pussy… Her moans got louder… 'Oh… Joey… yeah… yeah!' She came, collapsed on the couch… he was still fucking her… harder… faster… He came inside of her, moaning her name…

Joey went to the bathroom, had a shower, and left for work. Rachel felt empty… yet… fulfilled… She had never had a morning fuck like that before…

Rachel had always thought Joey was raunchy… But had never expected her to be 'raunchy' with him… Her mind then went to Ross… The man she loved… But Joey, the man she lusted for…

Monica knocked on the door later that morning, Rachel told her to come in, she was making lunch… Monica walked in, looking… different...

'Hey Mon…'

'Hey Rach… watcha making?'

'A sandwich..'

'Cool, Joey's favourite…'

Rachel looked up, Monica had said this as a joke, but Monica noticed Rachel's unusual reaction…

'Is something wrong?' Monica asked. Rachel didn't have a chance to answer, 'What's going on?'

Without thinking, Rachel said, 'Nothing! We're just friends!'

Rachel realised what she said. She didn't look at Monica. Monica had the slightest suspicion before, but know she knew.

'You and Joey!' with a slightly angry tone, 'How… when?'

'Last night' Rachel answered, refusing to look at Monica.

'But… what about Ross?'

'I dunno Mon, help me…' Rachel sounded desperate, she needed Monica.

'I can't believe you, why would you do that?'

'I… its just… I dunno Mon! I'm confused… I love Ross, but everytime I see Joey, I wanna jump on him and rip off..'

Monica cut her short, 'I don't wanna hear it Rach!'

Monica stormed out, the second time in 24 hours where Rachel was left feeling confused..

Their tongues entwined… Arms wrapped around each other… All Rachel could do is kiss Joey when he got back from work… They made out for a few minutes, then Rachel puts her hand down Joeys trousers, wraps her hand around his cock, and starts tossing him off, rubbing his huge cock, his moans getting louder…

They soon find themselves in the bedroom, both naked, Rachel rocking on top of Joey, his hands on her waist. She looked down into his eyes, the sight of Rachel's face, her hair swinging with her, her naked sweaty body, turned him on. She started to moan, 'yes… Joey… yes… harder…' She started to scream, she never was a screamer, but Joey's huge manhood, and his warm body made her cry out his name, telling him to fuck her so hard her juices soak his cock. Rachel rocked faster, closed her eyes, got harder and screamed as she came… She got off him and travelled south, took him in her mouth and sucked, licked and stroked until he came in her mouth. They kissed, and Rachel walked out. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks as she walked out the door, and looked over towards the kitchen… She stared in horror…

'Hey…' said a familiar voice, although sounding shocked at what they had just heard from the bedroom…


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey…' Rachel replies.

Joey walks out and stops right behind Rachel, 'Hey Ross, how long have you been here?'

Ross looks distant and confused, he turns around and walks out. Rachel follows him, calling his name.

'Ross, Ross… It's not what it seems…'

'What is it then?' Ross asks, shaking..

'I… dunno…I love you Ross…' She goes to kiss him and he pushes her away.

'How could you? I love you Rach-'

'-I love you to Ross. I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it..'

'Stop talking…,' putting his finger on her lips, 'Choose… between me and…. Him'

Before she could reply, he left. Rachel went back into her apartment, Joey was still standing there, shocked.

'What happe-'

'I have to choose.. But there's no-one to choose between… I love him Joey..'

'I understand..' Joey whispered..

'I'm gonna move out, I'm gonna go live with Ross..'

Ross opened the door to a tearful Rachel, carrying a suitcase..

'It's always you Ross..' Rachel said, sobbing.

Ross stood silent for a moment, before moving in to kiss her softly on the lips.

'I love you' Rachel said.

Ross didn't say anything again. Rachel was confused, was he upset? Angry? Happy?

Ross entered her slowly, then got faster. He looked into her eyes, kissed her passionately while he thrusted in and out of her wet pussy, making her moan. She opened her legs wider, letting Ross go deeper. Her moans got louder, she started saying, 'Yes… Ross…. Oooohhh…. Yesss….' She moaned his name as came, her juices round his cock.

Ross couldn't believe he was doing this, fucking her on his bed, when just three hours ago he discovered Rachel having sex with Joey. Yet, he was here, fucking one of her best mates, Phoebe…

'Am… I… better…than Rachel?' she asks…

'Yes…yes…. Yes!' he says as he comes, collapsing on her…

_After attempting to write a final chapter, I have given up. There are many alternate endings to this story, but I will leave it your imagination…_


	4. Chapter 4

After writing the previous three chapters, I have decided to update.

Ross felt let down. By himself, and Rachel. He always thought that Rachel and Joey had some weird connection, but he never thought it was... sexual. The sounds of pleasure that he had heard coming from Rachel were sounds that he had never heard before, even when they were having sex. Maybe... he thought.. they are meant for each other.

Suddenly, reality kicked in. He was lying next to a sleeping, naked, Phoebe. His BEST friend Phoebe. Her curvy body lay facing away from him. He thought back to the night before, the wild rough sex they had. He never thought of Phoebe being a screamer, but he was certainly wrong. Also, whenever she joked about being dirty, she certainly wasn't joking, and a part of him wanted to explore what she could do.

She rolled over, and slowly opened her eyes. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Without saying a word, Phoebe stood up and and walked over to the light switch, turning it on. Ross turned off the lamps and stood up aswell. He walks over and kisss her passionately, running his hands all over her body. She trys to fight him off but gives up, feeling his warmth agenst her.

She leans into him and whispers "Bend me over the bed Ross... now..". Without saying a word he bends her over the bed. Taking out his hard cock, he teases her cli-

There's a knock at the door. Ross quickly does up his trousers and Phoebe goes out to answer the door. As Ross walks out of Phoebe's bedroom, she sees Rachel. Rachel stares in horror at him and runs out. Ross collapses on the sofa. He's ruined it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Joey is watchin TV when there is a knock at the door. He's been waiting for this, he was waiting for Ross to turn up. He opened the door and was amazed to see Rachel. She kisses him and pushes him back, she turns and closes the door.

"Joey, don't say anything... just fuck me. Now." She takes off her top and throws it on the floor. She walks into the bedroom and strips off naked. Joey walks in on her, spread out naked.

He climbs on top of her and kisses her softly, slowly making his way down her smooth body. He licks her pussy out, making her wet as she moans his name. "Enough... ah-joey.. enough.. fu..ck.. me..." she moans in between breaths.

He moves up her and lifts her legs, inserting his cock into her pussy. He slowly thrusts in and out of her pussy and she moans for more. "Faster.. harder.. joey... fuck me now!".

He lets go of her legs and falls on top of her, thrusting his hips back and forth, slamming his cock into her. She screams and moan his name at the top of her voice as he fucks her harder than shes ever had it. Passionately kissing as he makes her moan, rubbing their hands all over each others bodies.

"Yes joey... now.. im coming... uhuh.. yeah!" she comes and wraps her arms around him, pushing herself onto his big cock. He withdraws and comes all up her body and collapses ontop of her.

He rolls over next to her and takes her in his arms.

She was his at last. 


End file.
